Symtoms: Wet Dreams in Adult Men
by Zima Zimavich
Summary: Ivan Braginsky seems to have caught something while on his tour of Afghanistan. Unfortunately, that something is difficult to get rid of. Besides, he's not even sure if he wants to. (fem!AmeRus, super NSFW, with sex demon Amelia)


_**A/N:**_Hello, hi, gosh it has been a while, yeah? Right, well. This was written for the RusAme Secret Santa on tumblr, and I thought about putting it here and about _not_ putting it here, but. It is rated M! There is sort-of sex in it, I guess, not nearly as graphic as some other stuff around but there it is. This was my first time writing it, and I did not like it much, but now I know, I guess. (And I feel like I bit off a bit more than I could chew with this, I mean! sex!demon for a first-timer? No way, dude.)

**Warning:** UM it's very NSFW I guess maybe. I've never written M before and I guess there's a reason, heh! I had no clue what I was talking about! Or what I was saying and I felt like I was playing BadFic Bingo with myself while doing omg I'm so sorry.

* * *

It began in Afghanistan.

His father, many years before, had also been here, among the Soviet troops in a last hurrah to continue spreading the wonders and joys of communism to the world. Somehow, Ivan felt as if he were betraying something-his father? His country?- but knew that was a dumb thing to think. He'd joined the military for easier citizenship. The military had been sent to uphold the democratic order of the world (or something). That was all.

The dreams, at least, were easy enough to attribute to the guilt and stress that came with being a United States soldier.

Well. If waking up every morning feeling like he'd gone a few rounds with an all-star team of professional porn stars could be related to military problems.

(The last time he'd had these kinds of dreams, he was a high school senior. Every morning or so, he fought against time to clean up his bed and the cum in it. Regardless of how 'natural' it was, the embarrassment from his sisters or dad walking in would not be.

At least this time there was nothing to clean up.)

* * *

Thank the most unheavenly gods she decided to vacation here. Or-hah!-not vacation, vacationing implied escaping from working, and oh man!, she couldn't do _that_!

It was her life, after all.

And the _locals! _All gorgeous, especially this one guy (who did not look very local). Normally, yeah, she didn't care to look beyond her business, but _this guy_. _Man_.

Everything about his dick was perfect.

It was longer, thicker than most. It had a slight curve to it, with not too many wrinkles and the foreskin still intact. There wasn't much hair _on_ it, though there was quite a bit in the surrounding area. And _oh_, how it felt inside her! (Truly, it was a shame he slept through it all the time. If he was this good while sleeping, just think of how much greater he'd be when actually conscious and trying!)

She knew it was unprofessional, but she grew attached to this one. He was such a catch! If she were human - _hot damn, _she'd of wooed him so many times _and then some_ by now. They'd have at least four kids.

It was a real shame she wasn't human.

* * *

It got worse. For a time it cooled down, when he moved back to his shitty apartment in Jacksonville, but two months later the feeling was back. Every night it came, and people started to notice. His neighbors complained of noise, his coworkers complained of inattentiveness, and he complained of exhaustion. No matter how much he slept, it seemed, it felt like he hadn't slept at all.

He thought, at first, that it must have been some side effect of being in a war. His father had had the same thing, and it turned him into an alcoholic.

Ivan did not want the same fate. Instead, he went to the VA HOSPITAL. They gave him pills and recommended a psychologist. It was quite common among soldiers, they said. With treatment, it could become manageable in time, and he could live a normal, fulfilling life!

(He left out the part where his dreams consisted of exhilarating sex, with a gorgeous blonde woman who had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, sun - kissed skin, large breasts with pert, brownish nipples, hips to rival his older sister's, and-!)

(He left out the part where he'd begun to enjoy it, maybe.)

In the meantime, in between work, sessions with his psychologist, and trying not to sleep, he tried very hard not to think of this strange woman. He tried different different hotspots around town, various magazines and websites, the redlight district- just not any _actual_ sex, no _actual _girls. He'd had quite enough of that, thank you. He particularly avoided blondes. There was one girl his mind seemed to crave, and one girl he would deny. She wasn't even real! Just a dream girl, just a terribly persistent dream.

* * *

_This _ wouldn't do at all. Did he even have any idea how long it took her to find him?! How _hard_ it was?! (Heh, hard.) She'd seen more dicks than a midwife, and while she didn't really _mind_ it, well.

She'd gotten attached.

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way. _She fed on him, he became addicted to her, she drained his livelihood, he died, she moved on. Sometimes there was a kid involved, but whatever. Point _was,he was not supposed to be the addictive one._

And, somehow, he was. Normally, yeah, she'd just let her lady-hole suck up all his sperm soup, but there was something about him that made her need to _taste _it. _Oh_, she shuddered at the mere thought of it! Shoving the entire thing into her mouth at once, latching on tight to get every last drop-!

These other women wouldn't do. She didn't care _what_ he did with them, just that they were there, and he was there, and _she_ was not. She could _easily _get rid of them, and he'd be _all hers_ again!

Wait. No maybe not. There was that stupid saying, there's plenty of fish in the sea, right? Yes right, Arthur would say it to her all the time but who cares about _him_. It just meant that this favorite man would find some other girls, and that no matter how many she killed there would always be more.

Maybe...maybe introductions were in order.

* * *

Another sleepless night. To keep himself awake and alert he hopped himself up on 5-Hour Energy, alcohol and coffee, and...honestly he felt a bit sick. But a guy at work said to check for intruders, maybe? Or, something. Or maybe he meant that /Ivan/ was the intruder? Or that he was sleepwalking? Really, he wasn't certain; his mental capacity hadn't been the best recently.

At 2:23 am Ivan collapsed onto his bed and shut his eyes, just for a while, in an effort not to puke. After all, it was either lay down for a bit or give offerings to the porcelain goddess. But after around fifteen minutes of /not sleeping/ and staring at the cracks in his ceiling, he heard someone walking around in his kitchen.

He bolted up and ran to his door, where he paused for a second to lean against the door frame while a wave of nausea came over him. Once it passed, he stood up again and walked to the kitchen where he saw /her/, leaning against his fridge like she owned the place.

The beautiful blonde girl, with the soft hips and bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

"It's about damn time." She said, voice sultry and alluring and.._not_, at the same time.

Ivan tried backing up, maybe to lock himself in his room, maybe to leave and never come back, but she was upon him with her hand down his pants and shoving him against the wall in an instant.

"You know you're my favorite," she said, "I don't like it." She gave his dick a firm squeeze, which made him give an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak.

She had him undressed in an instant, and in a moment more he was inside her. Her insides felt hot, so hot, like he would melt if she stayed on him much longer-!

She slapped his ass and growled out a, "Move it, Jesus I should have kept you asleep," before moving her own hips.

She placed one of his hands on her breast and placed the other on her hip. She positioned him and instructed him like a child, or a doll, and he obeyed in a daze.

Minutes later it ended, and she smiled up at him with stunning white teeth behind red red lips.

Ivan fainted.

* * *

Okay, okay yeah so that was one of the stupidest thing she had ever done in her life, ever. So he was great in bed while asleep, yeah, but the moment he was conscious everything went to shit.

Right. Maybe she should have, like, introduced herself or something beforehand? Nah.

(A few months later she had a son that looked just like his father. She had dreams of introducing them and having a family and living in domestic bliss but they were only dreams.)

(She continued on. She didn't get attached to anyone.)

* * *

One day be found a note taped to his door. "Amelia," it read.

He knew who it was but did nothing about it.

The dreams were gone. He could live again.


End file.
